the silver haired demon
by Ninja Onnanoko
Summary: My version of how Lee was adopted.Many more chapters to come. please review or else!


**THE CHINESE MISHIMA**

**THE STORY OF**

**THE SILVER HAIRED DEMON**

_I don't own Tekken ,Namco does. So you must be a very greedy freeloader if you want to sue me_

_so don,t bother and forget it if you want to flame me because the delete button is just a click away Happy New Year, 2007!_

_**Shanghai 1968**_

The story of the Chaolan family is a very tragic one. The Chaolans were very skilled in Jeet Kune Do and had their own Dojo but they weren't popular with the triads or the yakuza because they refused to sell their business to them and now the family were targets for the hitmen who killed Lees parents while he was at school. Lee had had a horrible day at school since Lee had been born with a extremely rare condition that made his hair silver and it made him the butt of jokes at school but it didn,t stop his parents from loving him or stop him being unrecognisable by the bullies at school or the yakuza who would target him next. And today was no different, his lunch money had been stolen and he also had a big fight with an obnoxious boy who always teased Lee. The boy got his lights punched out while Lee only received minor injuries.

When Lee reached home he found the house covered in police tape and the front garden was full of police, coroners, TV crew and forensic investigators and the windows were smashed.

" You must be Lee Chaolan, I'm Sergeant Guanhua Li unfortunately I have some sad news for you, I don't know how to say this apppropriately but... your parents are dead" Sergeant Guanhua Li said wistfully "NO! this must be a bad dream , this can't be real!" Lee wailed "I'm sorry Lee Chaolan but its not a bad dream its reality as it is"the Sergeant said "why are my parents dead?"Lee said broodingly "they were murdered , but we don't know who did it yet" Sergeant Guanhua Li replied.

There was an awkward silence as Lee packed his belongings to go to the orphanage .When Lee came out the front garden was littered with corpses and the road had several Lincolns parked on it. Suddenly Lee felt a blow to his head and lost consciouness.

_**Akasaka,Tokyo,Japan ,A Pachinko Parlour**_

**"**What shall we do with this silver haired prick sir?" a heavily tattooed shirtless man asked his boss while rifling through a set of gambling cards "_Minasan.,Mishimasan o kimashita" _the pachinko parlour staff member said trying to hide his fear of the gang sitting in the room upstairs above the gaming area "**LET HIM IN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" **the mafia boss roared who loved nothing more than to torment people except Heihachi who was his favourite gambling buddy. The gang barely flinched since they were familiar with their boss' behaviour "well I ,er oh ,fuck it! I don't give a shit what we do with it" the mafia boss growled throwing his cards with such force that they flew all over the place "it?, sir this is a kid we're talking about not a thing , oh evening Mishimasan take a seat " the heavily tattooed man replied picking up his boss' cards before giving Heihachi a deep polite bow and showing him a traditional Japanese legless chair which Heihachi sat on after bowing back to the gangster "sorry to intrude but why were you talking about a kid?"Heihachi asked curiously .

A sudden muffled growl gave everyone a fright then there was the sound of rope being torn as Lee untied his hands "Oh my he's got silver hair!, you're sure thats a kid?" Heihachi exclaimed "**SIT THE FUCK DOWN! AHH!!**" the boss shrieked as he flew over the table when Lee somersaulted the gangster into the air. The boss landed on the table which smashed cleanly into two pieces under his weight "OY!! GET BACK HERE!" Masanori the shirtless man with the tattoos yelled .Everybody suddenly flinched as shots were fired before immediately scurrying outside or under the broken table, Heihachi watched with awe as Lee fought with the evil crime lord. Lee fought furiously and quickly giving the yakuza boss little chance to retaliate but to just either duck or feebly attempt to reach for his gun which was lying on the floor barely out of reach for the scuffling pair.

After what seemed like forever the boss was knocked out and Lee made a run for it but Heihachi caught him just in time "hey where do you think you're going young one?"Heihachi asked holding Lee by the scruff of the neck. Lee gave Heihachi a confused look since he didn't know a word of Japanese "does he speak Japanese?"Heihachi asked Masanori "obviously not" Masanori replied "where are his parents?"Heihachi asked letting Lee go "they're dead we had to dispose of them "Masanori said scowling at Lee"can I adopt him?"Heihachi asked the stunned gangster "what, but we're not sure if he has any family members left still alive! but you can try to adopt him if you want besides hes useless to us since he can't speak Japanese"Masanori shrieked.

A month later Lee is adopted and is now known as Lee Mishima.The rest of his family were killed by the triads a.k.a the Chinese mafia and the Chaolans dojo was burnt down as well.Lee is slowly starting to get used to Japanese culture, but he still can't speak Japanese yet he likes hanging out with Kazuya and Jinpachi but he hates Heihachi. But he does'nt know that he is living with a demonic family yet.

**IN CHAPTER 2 LEE IS A 15YO WHO SPEAKS FLUENT JAPANESE WITH A CHINESE ACCENT, SMOKES MENTHOL CIGGIES, DATES GIRLS AND SNEAKS OUT AT NIGHT , TALKS IN CLASS , WAGS SCHOOL AND IS REBELLIOUS. KAZUYA IS A 16YO BRAINY WELL ACHIEVER WHO IS QUIET,ATTRACTIVE TO GIRLS ,MYSTERIOUS YET IS A COLDHEARTED, MERCILESS BULLY.THE CHAPTER IS ABOUT THE TWO QUARELLING BROTHERS DURING THEIR TEENAGE YEARS.AND LEE DISCOVERS THAT HE IS LIVING WITH A DEMONIC FAMILY THUS HE TRIES TO RUN AWAY BUT IS FOUND BY JINPACHIS CHINESE FRIEND. **


End file.
